harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen (AP)
Owen (オセ Ose) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Owen is the hard working apprentice blacksmith working under his grandfather Ramsey at his shop in the Garmon Mines District. He's built strength from digging for ores, and loves to lift weights when he's not at the Garmon Mines.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com He's protective of his cousin Chloe, and has a big heart with a soft and caring attitude. Although he enjoys the outdoors, Owen also likes to relax by going to the Brass Bar in the evenings. No main story line parts have to be completed to unlock Owen, but you still have to find him. While searching for Alan's bell frame, go to the 10th floor of the Lower Garmon Mine. Owen will be trying to clear the rock by hitting it with his hammer. Here you will be introduced to him, and he will return to the Blacksmith's. After this point, Owen is much easier to find if you wish to talk to him and he will also give your character a hammer.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com Unlike in Tree of Tranquility, Owen does have a rival. As a female, you will rival Kathy for Owen's affection. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com 'Story' Owen has a very minor role in the main storyline. If you travel to the 10th floor of the Lower Garmon Mine your first time, you'll meet Owen. He's trying to smash the large rock that is in the way of the Red Bell frame! If you leave and go to speak to the Harvest Goddess, you need to return to the mine. At this point you will be able to examine the bell frame (although you're still missing the bell). Owen smashes the large boulder that was in your way of getting to the bell frame. 'Marriage Requirements' The player must travel to the 10th floor of the Lower Garmon Mine for Owen to be available in game. After this point, you can start to court Owen. The player must build Owen's heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry, the person must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, the player must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular marriage candidate, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. All events must be viewed in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 3 hearts, 4 hearts, and 6 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and will witness an event where the two of us get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. Players can check heart levels by going into the menu of game at any time, 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Owen comes at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur as you leave your house in the morning. Owen found a beautiful gem while he was at the mine, and wanted to give it to you. He will ask if you want his present. If you accept, Owen will be very happy, and you will receive a Garnet. If the player ever rejects his gift, Owen will be upset, and you lose heart points with him. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) Owen will bring another gift to your front door in the morning when he reaches 4 hearts. Owen has brought another gem by. This time though, his attitude has changed and he is more affectionate. He is brought it by, hoping that you'd like it. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. Owen will give you a Ruby. If the player accepts his gift, Owen will be very happy. If the player ever rejects his present, Owen will be upset and you lose heart points with him. ---- Date (6 Heart Event) When Owen has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, the player can ask him to go on a date together. Find Owen and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, Owen asks if you're free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Owen will ask to meet him at the Celesta Church Grounds around 16:00 (4PM). Meet Owen at the Plaza around 16:00. When he arrives, we will talk about work. It's nice to relax after a long day of working, and Owen wonders if you ever get tired. Say "Yes, sometimes..." and Owen will be glad that he took you out to get a break! The two of us will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. If the player ever declines his offer or comes late to the date, they will lost heart points. ---- Confession (8 Heart Event) When Owen reaches 7 hearts, he will be ready to confess his love for the female player. Find Owen and talk to him before noon. Owen will ask the player to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Owen has something important that he wants to talk to you about! Walk to the Lighthouse at 16:00. Owen wants to be honest and tell that he really likes you. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, and wants the player to go out with him. If you wish to continue courting Owen, choose the first four answers, which are all positive! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Owen or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If the player doesn't come to meet Owen, he will be very sad the next time you talk to him, and will remind that one forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (15 Heart Event) After Owen reaches 9 hearts, you can propose to him using the Blue Feather. Make sure that you have watched all of Owen's events, and that you meet all other marriage requirements before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Owen not accepting your feather. Find Owen during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. Upon accepting, a scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere private. We will be taken to the Church Grounds where Owen will tell his love for the female player. Owen loves you, and wants to be together for the rest of his life. He is never been able to keep his eyes off of you, and will ask to marry him. You will be prompted to give an answer to Owen's confession, and all answers positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the scene plays, we will go to Town Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for us at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of wedding. On the day of wedding, you will be automatically taken to the church. You will meet your future husband/wife here, along with the guests attending the wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes" so the marriage will be official! Hamilton will give you a Honeymoon Ticket that can be used after wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of wedding which can be showcased in your home.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. The wedding ring is now available through wardrobe/dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. ---- Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Your spouse can't also help you with chores around your farm.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date that needs to be remembered, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Child Information' Personality If you've married Owen, your children have three personality possibilities: Fiery, Scholarly, or Romantic. The Quiet personality is not available.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Owen's children will always have hair that is colored auburn and grayish blue eyes. Your children will look like spouse, but with a darker hair color.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com They will also inherit some of your spouse' personality, but the player can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Events' Your rival if you want to marry Owen will be Kathy. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Roy in your game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, the player must befriend Owen to a matching heart level to see these events. Similarly, if the player is female, you need to befriend Kathy. Kathy is available from the start of game, though Owen must be unlocked by going to the 10th floor of Garmon Mine. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event Owen or Kathy must be at 4 hearts to see this event (depending on what gender), and it takes place at Horn Ranch in between 10AM and 8PM on a day with good weather. You'll see Kathy and Owen, who have just finished a horse race. Owen is happy that he won, and asks Kathy if she's going to live up to the bet she made. Because he won, Kathy promised to give him a kiss! Nervously, she tells him to close his eyes. Kathy can't see where she's going, and Owen is way too far away. Owen laughs at her, and Kathy becomes upset and runs away. Owen begins to feel sad, wondering if his teasing was too much for Kathy. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of gender, Owen/Kathy must be at 5 hearts. As the female player goes outside her house, Kathy will come to approach her, who confides about her crush on Owen. Because the two of us are friends, she asks for your advice. If the first option is chosen, Kathy will be relieved, and you are able to see the couple's last rival event. If the second option is chosen, it means you want to marry Owen yourself, which makes Kathy unhappy for supposedly discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male. Instead, you must befriend Owen to 5 hearts only (not Kathy because she will like you more than Owen), and he will come to your house asking about Kathy. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! ---- Proposal (7 Heart Event) For the last event, you must have watched all of the previous events. Kathy (if playing as a female) must be at 7 hearts, and if you're playing as a male, Owen must be at 7 hearts. Wait for the Brass Bar to open, and walk in between 4PM and 8PM to see the wedding proposal. While Owen is relaxing at the bar, Kathy asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Owen asks Kathy to be his wife! Kathy is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Hayden joins the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either! Even though Kathy is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Owen's proposal. ---- Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Owen and Kathy will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Owen and Kathy asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Kathy and Owen's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Kathy and Owen's family and friends will be attending. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, you will be transported outside of the Church. 'After Rival Wedding' After Owen and Kathy get married, Kathy will move into the Blacksmith's house in Garmon Mines.Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com She will still continue to work at the Brass Bar. On her days off, she will spend her time in Garmon Mine, or can be found at the Blacksmith's during the day. Owen will continue to spend time in the mines and in Garmon Mine District. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Owen and Kathy will send a letter regarding the birth of their new baby boy named Roy. Visit Kathy and Owen Roy at the blacksmith's to meet their new baby. Roy will not appear in game if Kathy and Owen do not get married. 'Other Events' Ancient Ruins You need to befriend Calvin, Owen, and Luke up to 3 hearts. You will need to venture to the 20th floor of the lower Garmon Mine to view the event.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com After finding a dead end at the bottom of the mine, Owen and Luke want to crush the wall with their hammers. They're hoping to find a new place to explore. Just as they're about to smash the wall, Calvin intervenes and is appalled that they would destroy a piece of history! Calvin says that there's writing on the wall 1.000 years old, and that the writing could teach a lesson to others. Owen and Luke still insist on breaking the wall down, while Calvin still argues against it. Eventually, the three boys compromise to go talk to the Mayor. They cannot compromise on their own, and hopefully Town Hall can come to a decision as to what to do with the space instead! 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters